


early mornings

by YOONSONGHEE



Series: sonnets of fluff [20]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOONSONGHEE/pseuds/YOONSONGHEE
Summary: Joshua knew that Jeonghan couldn't cook to save his life, so he couldn't for the life of him figure out where the food had come from.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: sonnets of fluff [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955797
Kudos: 32





	early mornings

**Author's Note:**

> It's the having two other unfinished fics yet still writing more new ones for me.

Jeonghan was sitting at the table eating breakfast when Jisoo finally got out of bed, his hair a fluffy mess as his tired eyes surveyed the food on the table before looking at his boyfriend in confusion. 

A dazed expression still on his face, the younger picked up a waffle from the table and bit into it, chewing slowly before swallowing it and pointing the rest of the waffle at Jeonghan accusatory.

“Where did this food come from?”

“What do you mean my darling Shua?” Jeonghan’s face was the picture of innocence as he fluttered his eyelashes looking up at the American boy, “I made this wonderful breakfast myself for my sleeping beauty of a boyfriend who seemed so tired after last night.”

Jisoo continued to glare at him, his cheeks slightly flushing at the mention of last night. A few more seconds of silence passed before Jeonghan sighed and relented.

“Fine, I ordered breakfast ‘cause I was too hungry to settle for toast.”

“I knew it,” Jisoo said triumphantly, taking another bite of the waffle with an adorable smile on his face.

Jeonghan smiled at his boyfriend and gestured at the other chair at the table for him to sit down at.

“Eat up darling.”


End file.
